Angel and Human
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: Keith is an angel curious about the human world. Kate is an ordinary human, going about her daily life. When these two lives collide, what will happen to our favourite protagonists? Story requested by The Villager, hope everyone enjoys!
1. The Meeting

Bustling streets of people. Voices that one heard every day and somehow remembered most of them. These were the busy streets of Pueltown in the Almia Region. A town that seemed normal to most but intrigued a young red haired boy as he laid on a cloud, watching the people from high in the sky.

"It's so chaotic. I wonder how they deal with it," the red head muttered as he looked at the crowd below him. His eyes fixated on a selected number of humans every now and then as he followed their every movements.

"Right, time to explore!" the red head yelled as he suddenly jumped from the loud. A large pair of white dove wings sprouted from the red head's back as he jumped from the cloud and softly glided to the middle of Pueltown. From a cloud above, two blondes and a brunette shook their heads.

"What are we gonna do with him?" the female blonde asked as she sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Honestly, I don't know," the brunette answered as he huffed and folded his arms.

"Wouldn't it be best to follow him? Make sure he doesn't get into trouble?" the male blonde asked as he looked at his two companions, who gave him confused looks.

"Human's shouldn't be able to see us," the girl stated as she looked at the brunette. "That's what we learned right?" she asked as the boy nodded his head.

"Still, it could get bad if someone could or did see him," the male blonde replied as the two besides him huffed.

"You're just saying it's the right thing to do but not saying it," the brunette chuckled as he folded his arms.

"He's right though, we do need to do the right thing," the girl sighed as she ran a hand through his long blonde hair. "Alright, let's go, stay on rooftops and out of sight of anyone who may look like they've seen us," she ordered as she jumped from the cloud. The boys followed after her, the exact same pair of wings spreading from their backs as the red head had.

"Such a troublesome child," the male blonde sighed.

"Yeah, but we don't wanna get in trouble with the higher ups," the brunette replied with a shrug as the three suddenly landed on a nearby rooftop. They watched as the red head openly walked through the streets of Pueltown, avoiding people as they passed by.

"What the heck is he doing?!" the female blonde yelled as she glared at the red head, who turned his head to her. He looked at the girl and smiled for a moment before waving and continuing on his way.

"He's gotta know we're here to keep an eye on him," the brunette sweat dropped as he looked at the red head as he continued walking.

"Can't we just bring him home?" the male blonde asked as he looked at his friends.

"Keith! I swear I'm gonna kill you if don't come home, this instant!" the female blonde yelled as she glared at the red head, who turned around and grinned wider before running off.

"Moron!" the brunette yelled as the three began running from roof to roof, trying to locate the red head.

"Alright, mom, I'm heading out! See you soon!" a young brunette called as she walked out of her house.

"Okay, Kate, have fun, don't stay out too late!" a young woman called back as the brunette, Kate, closed her front door.

The girl stopped in her tracks as a flash of white ran by her and suddenly disappeared. Kate looked at the direction it had gone in and then turned her attention to the rooftops.

Three white clothed, whinged figures were running from roof to roof trying to catch up to Keith. Suddenly, one of the blondes looked at her, grabbed the other two by the wrists and pulled them onto the roof.

"Ow! What was that for, Rythmi?" the brunette asked as he raised his voice. The blonde girl, Rythmi, slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, someone's looking at us," she answered as she didn't dare look over the roof to the brunette haired girl that was watching them. "Isaac, have a look," Rythmi ordered as the blonde boy peered over the roof ledge and was surprised to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at him.

"Okay, someone can definitely see us," he agreed as he looked at the brunette. "Kellyn, ideas?" he asked. Kellyn thought for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Wait, if she can see us, do you think she saw Keith?" Kellyn asked in horror as Isaac and Rythmi stood to their feet and looked over the roof ledge to see the brunette had disappeared.

"Oh man, we're in trouble," Isaac muttered as Rythmi and Kellyn quickly flew into the air, trying to locate the brunette.

"I can't see her!" Kellyn called as Rythmi looked around in a panic.

"I can't find Keith either!" the blonde yelled as Isaac flew into the air.

"We need to find him, split up!" Isaac ordered as he quickly flew in the opposite directions to Kellyn and Rythmi.

Keith looked up as he turned his attention to each rooftop, trying to figure out if his friends were still following him or not. The red head sighed in relief when he couldn't see his friends following and continued around the town for some time.

"Great, I think I'm lost," Keith muttered as he thought back to when he was lying on the cloud, he couldn't even remember seeing a church in the town before he decided to look around.

"Aw man, now how am I supposed to get back to heaven?" the red head asked himself as he looked up at the setting sun. He sighed as he slumped down in front of a nearby tree, sighing to himself as he did so.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he asked himself as he looked up. Knowing his friends, they would have found a church by now and headed back to heaven before the elders could even realise they were gone.

As the red head held his head in his hands a shadow suddenly covered his entire being as he sighed. The figure standing in front cocked their head to the side as they frowned at the red head boy's appearance.

"Are you lost?" a soft voice asked, causing Keith to look up. He shielded his eyes from the setting sun as he tried to get a good look at the girl standing in front of him.

The first thing he noticed were milky white legs and a black skirt before looking at the white shirt on the girl's chest and finally at her face. It was a young brunette stood in front of him. Her short brown hair was up in two spikey pigtails and her bright blue eyes shone down at him.

"You…. You can see me?" he asked in shock as he looked up at the girl, who scrunched her face up in confusion.

' _Adorable,'_ was the first thing that came to Keith's mind as he looked at this young brunette.

"Shouldn't I be able to?" she asked as she looked at the red head. Keith stood up slowly as his wings became revealed once again and the girl stepped back slightly looking at them with wide, innocent eyes.

' _She's so cute,'_ Keith thought as he smiled kindly at the girl, getting over his shock slightly.

"Well, honest, no you shouldn't be able to see me," Keith answered as he looked at the girl. The brunette studied his look, a white shirt with white trousers and matching shoes. While his skin was also pale and his wings were also white. The boy's hair seemed to be the only colourful thing about him.

"Are you…. No that's stupid," the brunette chuckled to herself as she ran a hand through her hair and studied the red head again. "Then again you do look like one," she added as an afterthought as Keith cocked his head to the side in confusion.

' _She's strange, but very cute,'_ he thought as a stupid grin filled his features as he looked at the girl.

"What's stupid?" he asked in confusion as the brunette looked at him in shock, humming slightly.

"Well, don't make fun of me, okay?" she asked as she looked at the red head, who frowned slightly.

"Why would I do that?" Keith asked confusedly as he stood a step towards the girl and the girl took a step backwards.

"Well, you kind look like an angel," she answered as she looked at the red head, whose eyes widened slightly and he scratched the back of his head nervously. The brunette looked away embarrassed as she shook her head at the silly thought.

"I didn't think a human would figure it out so soon," Keith spoke as he looked away from the girl, with a slightly red face. Kate looked at the red head in shock as she took a couple more steps back, falling over a nearby rock behind her.

"You… you're not serious!" the girl yelled as she looked at Keith, who chuckled slightly.

"I am, I'm an angel," Keith replied as he slowly walked over to the brunette, who looked at him in shock.

"Am I gonna die?" she suddenly asked and Keith stopped in his tracks.

"What?! What makes you ask that?!" he asked suddenly as he looked at the girl in confusion.

' _She really is strange,'_ Keith thought as he shook his head.

"I've seen in movies if someone sees an angel they die not long after," Kate answered as she gulped slightly. The red head blinked once, twice and then thrice before cracking up into laughter and falling onto his knees, clutching his stomach.

"I knew humans were strange, but I didn't think they were this strange!" he laughed as he looked at the girl, who puffed her cheeks out and looked away, embarrassed as she blushed red.

' _Stupid angel, laughing at me. Who the hell does he think he is?!'_ Kate asked herself in anger as Keith stood to his feet and walked over to her, holding his hand out as he did so.

"You're not gonna die. I just got lost while looking around earth," he explained as Kate looked at him, blinking confusedly before taking his hand. Keith effortlessly pulled the brunette to her feet, catching her away around her waist as Keith pulled her off the ground slightly.

Kate squealed slightly as she flew off the floor and into the red head's arms before looking at him in shock and laughing.

"Sorry! Sorry! I forget how light you humans are," Keith laughed as he looked down at the laughing brunette, who looked up at him with shinning eyes.

' _Beautiful,'_ Keith thought as he looked at the brunette, who pushed herself off the boy's chest before looking at him.

"So, how does an angel get lost?" she asked in confusion. Keith scratched the back of his head nervously.

"If an angel comes to earth we need to go to a church to get back. I kinda, sort of, maybe, didn't looked for a church before coming here," he answered as he looked to the ground, blushing slightly.

Kate chuckled to herself before turning around. Keith looked up as the girl motioned for him to follow her. He did so as she led him through a number of alleyways before they ended up at a small church.

"Why'd we have to go through the alleys?" Keith asked annoyed as he followed her with a slump in his step.

"If I can see you, what makes you think others can't?" Kate asked as she walked through the large graveyard in front of the church before entering it. An old, balding priest smiled at the girl before walking into a nearby room.

"This is kind of small," Keith muttered a he looked around.

"It's the only church this town has. Most people don't pray as much anymore," Kate replied with a shrug as she lit one of the candles in the church.

"Right, well, thanks for showing me the way," Keith grinned.

"Sure thing, maybe we'll meet again one day," Kate smiled as she turned to the red head, to see him disappearing.

"One day," Keith grinned as he disappeared from sight and Kate looked around the church once more before walking out. She turned around, looking up at the clouds and could have sworn she saw the red headed angel waving to her.

With a smile the brunette raised her hands to the clouds in a waving motion and slowly walked away. The day had been truly interesting indeed.

* * *

 **So this is a story requested by The Villager. It's a little late, for which I apologise. This story will have between 5-10 chapters, I'm gonna see how quickly I can get through it and how much depth I can put in one chapter.**

 **Anyway, next update will be soon. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Kate: Don't forget to REVIEW!**

 **Cast: We'll see you soon!**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. What are you Planning?

A month had passed by since Keith had visited the human world. He had continued his training as an angel and continued to speak with his friends. Over all, life seemed to return to, what they considered, normal for each of them.

Though, one thing was indeed different. The girl Keith had met in the human world. Her image continued playing on his mind day and night. He would spend his free time sitting on the clouds and watching the days go by.

His eyes would be peeled for the young brunette he had ran into and most of the time, he found her as she walked to and from the Union where she worked. He watched her as she interacted and took phone calls. He watched her as she did coffee and tea runs for everyone there. He watched her as she went for lunch. He watched her as she was sent out on her own little missions with a gun in her pocket. He watched her as she saved people and helped people, keeping them safe, even in their own homes.

And then there were times he would watch her at home. He watched her smiled with her family. He watched her babysit a young sister. He watched her cook dinner. He watched her train in martial arts with her father. He watched her bake with her mother and he watched her play with her sister.

In Keith's eyes, this young lady was perfect. And as this month passed by he began to miss the time he had seen her on Earth. Although at times he had seen her looking into the sky and he was almost certain he knew she had seen him.

At other times she would smile at nothing directly but Keith knew it would be directed at him. And then there were the times she had been exiting the hospitals and Union where she worked. Her hair would be a mess and her cheeks would be tear stained. She would look to the sky, her eyes would always seemingly lock with Keith's and the red head would always feel a pang of pain and guilt in his stomach, knowing he couldn't go down and comfort her.

Keith sighed as he wandered through the streets of heaven. He was eager to learn the young girl's name. He had to – no – he _needed_ to know this girl's name, to end his curiosity.

Rythmi looked up from the swing set she was on a she smiled at the red head walking over to her and her friends. He had his hand slung deep in his white baggy trousers as he frowned slightly.

"Everything alright, Keith?" Kellyn asked as he grinned slightly, leaning on the swing frame as he did so. Isaac looked up from the swing next to Rythmi as Keith sat on the floor with a small hum as he sighed.

"I wanna go back to Earth," the red head muttered as he looked at the ground, knowing his friends wouldn't be happy with his answer.

"What?! Why?!" Rythmi asked as she glared at the red head. Isaac sighed as he looked at the blonde girl.

"It's a little dangerous Keith," Isaac stated.

"We know you've been watching that brunette, and it's only a matter of time until the elders catch on. You can't risk it. You know it's against our law to interfere," Kellyn sighed as he looked at his friend.

Keith laid back on the sand he was sat on and placed his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. Instantly an image of the smiling brunette popped into his head as he breathed deeply. How he wanted to see this young girl again.

And see her he would.

For later that night Keith snuck out of his house and bypassed the guards easily. As he walked towards the boarder of heaven he saw two figures stood chatting casually before turning to him.

Keith inwardly sighed. Why the hell did they have to interfere with his business?! Keith felt anger start to boil within the red head as he neared the two of them.

"Good evening, Keith," Rythmi spoke as she folded her arms. From behind the red head footsteps were heard as Kellyn walked over to the three of them.

"Are you gonna stop me?" Keith asked with confusion, mixed with anger as he looked at the blonde.

"We're only here to warn you, Keith," Isaac answered.

"You know it's dangerous. If the wrong person sees you then we're all done for," Kellyn stated as he looked at his friend. Keith sighed.

"I know, but I'm only going to get the girl's name," the red head answered as he smiled sadly. Rythmi saw something flash in his eyes as she narrowed her eyes at her friend before sighing.

Keith smirked at the blonde as he quickly jumped from the boarder, ignoring the protests of Isaac and Kellyn as he did so. A large grin spread onto Keith's face as he landed in the middle of the streets.

His eyes landed on a large building in front of him. The building he knew the brunette would be. Without warning the doors to the building opened and, said young brunette, walked through the doors. Placing a black gun in the back of her pants as she pulled her jacket over her tightly.

"You," the brunette whispered as her eyes landed on the red head in white, who only managed to smile kindly at her as his heart began racing.

' _She's even more beautiful than before,'_ Keith thought as he studied her look. Black jeans, a white button up blouse with a black jacket over her shoulders. Keith grinned as she walked over to him.

"Are you lost again?" Kate asked with humour in her voice as Keith grinned a toothy grin.

"No, I came to see you. I didn't catch your name last time," the red head answered as Kate's eyes widened slightly as she giggled before folding her arms.

"I'd have thought and almighty angel like yourself would have known," Kate replied with a small smile as she walked away from the angel. Keith instantly started following her. "Kate," the brunette spoke after a moment silence. "My name's Kate," she added when she saw the confused look on Keith's face.

"O-oh right, my name's Keith," the red head smiled as he looked at Kate with a dazzling smile.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Keith," the brunette smiled as she walked through the darkened streets.

"You're very beautiful," Keith muttered as Kate's eyes widened and she looked at the red head, who blushed and quickly turned away from the girl.

"Erm, you see, what I mean is….. Well…." The red head blushed harder as he stumbled over his words and Kate giggled slightly.

"You're very sweet, even though you've been watching me," the brunette replied with a small grin as Keith's face turned as red as his hair. "Is there a reason for that?" Kate asked with a little toothy smile.

"W-well, I mean… You… you very beautiful and I- I haven't really been able to stop…. Thinking…. About you," Keith answered, stumbling over his words more than once as he looked away from the girl. Keith gave him a confused look as she stopped.

"I don't understand," Kate replied as she frowned slightly, trying her hardest to comprehend when he was saying. "I thought people who had….. Past on…. Couldn't well…." The girl trailed off not sure how to put what she was thinking into words as Keith scratched the back of his head nervously.

"W-well, it…. it is against the law in h-heaven to fall for someone who is still….. A living creature," the red head explained as Kate backed away from the red head slightly. "B-but sometimes we can't just help ourselves. I- I mean, Ryth and Isaac were lucky enough to find each other and-,"

"Who are Ryth and Isaac?" Kate asked, desperately trying to change the subject from the angel's feelings as her mind started racing a mile a minute.

"Rythmi and Isaac, they're two blonde angels that rarely set foot out of heaven. They're more up for training and becoming proper guardian angels," Keith answered as Kate started walking again after looking at her watch.

"I think I saw them," Kate muttered as she began thinking and Keith nodded his head.

"Possibly, they… they tried to make me rethink coming back to find you," the red head replied as he placed his hands in his pockets, cheeks heating up slightly as Kate hummed.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have. I mean, it's not that I don't enjoy your company…. It's just that well…. I mean you're – you're dead," Kate stated as she looked at the boy. Keith balled his fists in his pockets as he sighed slightly.

"So, being dead means I can't feel anything for anyone?" he asked angrily.

"I never said that!" Kate snapped as she looked at her hand. A small diamond ring that rested on her ring finger shone in the moonlight and instantly Keith realised what she had meant.

"You – you're engaged?" the red head asked as the brunette sighed.

"Kind of," Kate admitted as she took a deep breath and swallowed slightly before turning to the red head. "It's my grandma's ring. My father past it down to me and a gentleman name Ice, where I work, decided to propose to me with it," the girl elaborated as Keith narrowed his eyes.

"And you agreed?" he asked, jealousy making its way into his voice as she sighed.

"I did. Ice and I have known each other since we were children. I've always had a small crush on him. But lately he's changed. I recently called the engagement off. That was about a month before I met you and he disappeared a few days after. No one's seen him since," Kate answered. Keith frowned slightly, that was why he hadn't seen Kate being lovey dovey around anyone, or even seen her kiss anyone. She wore a wedding ring but it was her grandma's and she wasn't engaged to anyone.

This gave Keith a boat of confidence as he walked in silence with the girl down the deserted streets. He tried his hardest to stop himself from thinking about what the brunette's lips felt like, how warm they would be.

Without thinking the red head suddenly grabbed Kate by the wrist and spun her around. With a small screamed the girl stumbled into his chest as Keith wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her close to him. Kate looked up in shock as the angel gripped her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. Blue met brown and before Kate knew what was happening Keith had placed his lips on top of her.

Unlike what Keith had thought, Kate's lips were cold from the night air and seemed somewhat rough from bring so dry. He could feel her breath on his lips as she breathed through her nose, completely stunned by the red head and that seemed to be the only warmth coming from her.

Unlike what Kate had expected, Keith's lips were warm despite the cold air, it must have had something to do with the boy being dead. His lips were soft and smooth, unlike hers, she knew were cold and rough because of the weather. She couldn't feel any breath coming from his nose or mouth but the red head was unbelievable warm.

Perhaps it was because Kate was taken by surprise by the boy. Or maybe it was because he was an angel and this seemed so unlikely. But the brunette's eyes began swelling up with tears as they started overflowing.

Keith felt a small whimper come from the girl and, before he knew what had hit him, Kate had pushed herself away from the red head and covered her mouth with her hands as she let her tears fall freely.

"Kate…." The red head whispered as he took a step towards her. The moment the brunette stepped backwards Keith felt his heart shatter. How could he have been so stupid?! Kate was a living being! Damnit! Keith was…. He was dead! "I- I'm so sorry," Keith whispered as he looked at the brunette.

Kate whimpered a little more as she started to feel weak in the knees. Her heart racing a mile a minute. What was this feeling?! She knew she had a crush on Ice, but this, whatever was sending her heart crazy like this was because of Keith.

She – she couldn't possibly be in love with the angel could she? That would be absurd! Keith wasn't even alive! It would never be able to happen! Keith took a step forward and unwillingly, Kate took off in the opposite direction, away from the red head.

"I'm sorry," the brunette whispered over and over again as she ran. Keith faintly heard the words as he stood under a small street light, watching in silence as the girl ran. A small stray tear fell down his own face as he sniffed, trying not to let himself be overcome by sadness.

He had been stupid. It would never work with Kate. Not while one was dead and one was alive.

"Poor guy," Isaac whispered from the clouds above.

"I kinda feel sorry for him," Kellyn muttered as he placed his hands in his pockets. Rythmi sighed as she folded her arms, frowning slightly.

She knew Keith would do something, anything, in order to be with the human if he felt strongly for her.

Keith, knowing his friends were watching, slowly made his way down the streets towards where he knew Kate lived. He quickly climbed the tree in her backyard as he watched her mother hug the girl tightly and her father stand with his arms folded.

' _Just what did she tell them? They wouldn't believe an angel had kissed her, would they?'_ Keith thought to himself as Kate's little sister looked out of the window, her eyes landed on him and for a moment, Keith was almost certain that the little blonde girl had seen him before turning her attention back to her sister, who was bawling her eyes out.

Keith sighed as he climbed the tree a little more, managing to find Kate's room Keith quickly entered it, his wings spreading widely as he did so before sighing. He looked around, the family Kate had was a happy family, he could see that from the photos.

Keith frowned, was what he was going to do destroy Kate and her family? Would it destroy him and his friends? Would he be banned from heaven?

Keith quickly picked a feather from his wings and set it on the brunette's pillow before disappearing from the room as the door opened.

Kate walked in with a small frown on her face as she wiped her eyes dry of the tears that had spilled over. Knowing it was no use to dwell on the matter at hand, Kate walked over to her bed and upon seeing the feather picked it up.

The blue eyed girl looked at it in confusion before frowning and lifting it to her face as she used her free hand to untie her hair from its buns as she smelt the feather.

It had a musky smell to it as she placed it on her dresser table and walked in the opposite direction towards her bathroom as she sighed heavily.

Just what on Earth was Keith planning?

* * *

 **Hey guys, so I'm back now. Sorry I've been away for so long. I was on holiday and then I got some bad news from my college, turns out I didn't get into university, or if you come from America College, but I'm getting back on my feet now. So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Keep your eyes peeled and I'll be sure to add more chapters to almost every single one of my stories. DM needs to be sorted with Sky who is back from Japan, so I'll be sure to let you know what's happening.**

 **Kellyn: Until then, we hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Kate: Don't forget to review!**

 **Cast: We'll see you soon!**


	3. From Angel to Human

A couple days passed by uneventfully. Kate didn't see Keith again, but the angel was still coming from heaven to check on her, and every time he laid his eyes on her he fell deeper and deeper in love with her. Unbeknown to the two of them, they were both being watched by a more…. Powerful entity.

It was on a dark night that Kate was being watched from afar by a young black haired, green eyed figure watching from the shadows of an abandoned building near Kate's house a small smirk on her face as she stepped out. Her body was covered in scars and going up here arms was one long scar from her wrist to her elbow on the inner side of her arm. On her legs were short black shorts with knee high boots and a short sleeved black tank top.

On her stomach were more scars and her legs were visibly blood stains. Her aura, unlike Keith's, was malevolent, much darker and somewhat mysterious as she stood watching the brunette in her room.

With her smirk widening the black haired figure disappeared from the abandoned building and started roaming the streets of Pueltown as she began looking for the red haired angel that she knew had come down from heaven once more.

It was cloudy that night, as Keith sat on a lone rooftop as he overlooked Pueltown. It was the building Kate worked in and, with a sigh, Keith ran a hand through his hair with a distressed look on his face.

As the red head overlooked the town, he noticed the same figure that had been watching Kate slink her way through the streets of Pueltown. She appeared in the light and then disappeared in the shadows a few moment later.

With his curiosity piqued, Keith took off after the figure, wondering who the person was. As Keith followed and drew closer to the figure, who seemed to be heading towards the place he had met Kate, he could feel the presence of the figure was something out of the ordinary.

"Who…. Are you?" Keith asked in confusion as he looked at the figure. With a small frown, the figure turned around, green eyes locking on brown ones as Keith froze in place. Those eyes, they were all too familiar to him. "S-Seren?!" Keith asked in shock as he took a step forwards. A smirk make its way onto the black haired girl's face.

"It's been a long time, Keith, tell me…. How are the others?" the black haired girl asked as Keith stood in shock, looking at the black haired woman for a moment or so with wide eyes.

"They – I mean… we're all fine," Keith answered after a moment hesitation with a small frown as the black haired girl nodded her head. "And…. You?" the red head asked as Seren turned fully, making herself visible to him. Keith's eyes wandered from her eyes to the scars on the wrists, the ones on her stomach and finally her blood stained legs.

"Unfortunately, hell is not so kind when there are people trying to take your turf," Seren answered as Keith gulped, nodding his head. It had been a long time since he had seen Seren. The black haired girl used to be an angel in heaven but was soon exiled for treason against the higher ups and their law. Now Seren was the master of the Hellish Yard and had her own little Hall Vanguard to protect her and her turf.

"I can see that, do you wounds not hurt?" Keith asked in confusion as he took a step toward the woman, knowing she would not hurt him. With a small smile Seren sat down by the tree where Keith had met Kate.

"Hell's wounds heal quickly, depending whether or not you're in hell. I've been watching you Keith," Seren answered as she quickly changed the subject. The red head's eyes widened considerably as he blushed and looked away.

"S-so what," the red head muttered as he walked towards Seren, sitting under the tree with the black haired woman. Seren smirked widely as her sharp teeth became visible.

"I can make you human," the black haired woman stated as her voice grew dark. Keith's eyes widened as his head snapped towards Seren, who kept her green eyes on the world in front of her.

"W-what do you mean?" Keith asked with confusion in his voice. He knew being an angel and turning into a human was against the law. He knew it was forbidden and it was the reason why Seren had been banished to hell.

"Have you looked into your dear love's life, Keith?" Seren asked as she looked at him, her eyes starting to glow red as she smirked widely.

"I – well, I-,"

"Keith!" Rythmi's voice came as she, Isaac and Kellyn appeared in front of them. All three had their arms cross angrily as they glared at Keith. Kellyn and Isaac held a sword by their sides, ready to attack Seren should she try anything.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Kellyn asked in anger.

"Fraternizing with exiled angels is strictly prohibited," Isaac reminded as he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. Seren smirked as her eyes returned to their natural green colour.

"Relax, I was just leaving," Seren spoke as she stood to her feet. Although she wouldn't show it, Seren was glad her friends were doing alright for themselves.

"It's time to go, Keith," Rythmi ordered as she pulled the older boy by his ear in annoyance and anger as she forced him towards Kellyn and Isaac.

"Think about my offer Keith, but think about what I asked you too," Seren ordered as she disappeared in a burst of black flames. Without warning, Kellyn gripped his sword and whacked Keith over the head with it, hard.

"Damnit! Kellyn! What the hell, man?!" Keith growled as he looked at the brunette. Kellyn, Isaac and Rythmi glared at the red head as he frowned slightly.

"What did she offer you?" Isaac asked, treading carefully.

"You know Seren is bad news, she was exiled!" Rythmi yelled.

"And yet we still defended her," Keith reminded. "Whether she's in hell or not, she's our friend!" the red head yelled.

"Not if what she's offered will get you exiled too!" Kellyn argued as the two glared at each other. With a sigh from each angel they retreated from earth back to heaven, before they were caught by the higher ups.

Seren smirked as she watched the argument before walking back towards Kate's house. The brunette haired girl was asleep, breathing lightly as Seren stood on the tree outside.

"I understand how hard it is for you humans to understand how we feel. Demon or Angel, we can feel and we can love. And if Keith desires it, he will make the right choice," Seren whispered as she disappeared from the tree with her eyes glowing red.

Keith sighed as he sat in heaven the next day. He was sat in the park on the swing set they had. A small frown on his face as he looked over at the happy angels running around with their parents.

There was no training that day and Keith didn't really feel like being around his friends, granted they had made up, but could he ever tell them about Seren's offer to make him human?

"Hi, Keith," a sickly sweet voice came that Keith knew all too well. He turned his attention to a pink haired angel behind him. Lavana. She was a class mate of Keith's and honestly, he couldn't care less for the girl as she sat down on the swing next to him. So, Keith grunted in reply.

"Are you alright? You've not been yourself lately. You've been sneaking off a lot more," Lavana stated with a wink as she laughed slightly. Keith blushed a little. If Lavana had figured it out, how many others had?

"Yeah, so what?" Keith asked in annoyance as Lavana frowned slightly. "Is there a reason you're asking?" the red head followed up as Lavana blushed slightly. Keith knew of the pink haired girl's feelings for him and he honestly didn't care.

"I was just worried that's all. Is there someone you've been avoiding?" Lavana asked as she smiled sweetly at the boy.

"No, there's someone I've just been wanting to see," Keith answered as the pink haired girl felt jealousy rile in her stomach as she stood to her feet and stalked off without another word. Keith sighed, he knew the pink haired girl wouldn't do anything with the information….. At least he hoped.

"Should we keep a close eye on him?" Kellyn asked as he frowned slightly, eating a piece of pocky as he did so.

"I'm telling you Seren will have offered him the chance to be human," Rythmi stated as she looked at Isaac, which basically answered Kellyn's question.

"If Keith really cares about the girl I don't think we should do anything that will cause him to make a rash decision and following him might just do that," Isaac sighed as he looked at Rythmi, who frowned.

"Well, we might have to, he's going somewhere," Kellyn stated as the three started tailing after Keith. Rythmi's eyes widened when she saw him standing at the border between Heaven and Hell. Unlike Heaven's ground, which was white and angelic, Hell's was black with splatters of red and dark portals that opened up to, who knows where.

"He wouldn't," Isaac whispered as Keith spread his wings and took off in the direction of Earth's boarder.

"He wouldn't," Kellyn sighed in relief as the three started to follow Keith. Unbeknownst to all of them, Lavana was following behind at a safe distance.

Keith landed in Earth with a small thud as he started walking towards the building where Kate worked. Isaac, Rythmi and Kellyn quickly landed behind him and stared up at the building in shock. Something seemed off, it was completely deserted around the place.

"Keith, what are you doing?" Kellyn asked as he stepped forwards.

"Some investigating," Keith answered as he walked towards the building as Kate walked out with an elder, white haired man. Kate's eyes widened as she looked at the red haired man and three angels behind him. Kellyn, Isaac and Rythmi had the exact same reaction, but the older white haired man couldn't see them.

"Katherine!" the man yelled as he looked at the woman. Kate cleared her throat as the four angels quickly disappeared in the blink of an eye, not so far that they couldn't hear the conversation. Kate blinked a couple times, wondering if she had imagined the entire thing.

"Ah, yes, Professor Hastings?" Kate asked as she looked at the older man.

"I said we have a lead on Ice, are you wanting to take the job or not?" Hastings answered as he looked at the brunette, who thought for a moment.

"Erma has given me a mission to rid the Altru Tower of Blake and his rule. Unfortunately, as much as I would like to torture Ice and make him pay for the pain he has caused these past few months, I already have a mission to complete," Kate answered as she and Hastings walked towards a small coffee shop opposite the building.

"Rid the Altru Tower of Blake?" Kellyn asked as he looked at Isaac, who sighed.

"Please don't tell me you don't know what this building is," the blonde practically begged as he looked between the three besides him. Rythmi had a faint idea, but Kellyn and Keith were both completely oblivious.

"I'm gonna need an explanation," Keith replied as he sweat dropped slightly.

"You're precious human love is a killer," Isaac answered in a harsh tone as Keith and Kellyn's eyes went wide with shock. "This building is known as the Union. Inside, and to the humans, they operate as a small call centre and go out on missions, during the day, to help save people. However, during the night their most trained and highly specialised members to go out on missions and kill people," the blonde boy explained as Keith and Kellyn looked at him in shock.

"So, in short, your precious little human isn't as innocent as you thought," Rythmi stated, but Keith found his heart racing even more. So Kate killed a few people here and there, she wouldn't kill innocent people would she.

"Your questions will never be answered," Seren's voice came as the four quickly turned on their heels. The blonde's and Kellyn glared at the woman. "Kate doesn't kill in daylight, and she makes sure no one is watching. Though I must say, it is entertaining to watch. A little quick for my liking though," the black haired woman grinned as she looked at the red head. Keith hummed slightly as he bit his lip.

"This deal," Keith spoke as he looked at Seren, who grinned, bearing her sharp teeth as she did so. The black haired girl took a step forward and Keith couldn't instantly see another new scar on her chest. "What's the catch?" the red head asked as he looked her in the eyes.

"Keith!"

"You can't be serious!"

"I knew it."

"You will not return to Heaven, ever again in your life. But your precious little Kate will not be allowed access to Heaven either. The two of you will become my Angels and fight in my Vanguard," Seren explained as Keith looked over the roof at the brunette as he heard her angelic laughter coming from besides Hastings. Keith bit his lip in a debating way.

"Keith!" Rythmi yelled.

"You can't be serious!" Isaac added.

"Oh no," Kellyn muttered as he held his head in his hands. From afar Lavana watched with anger boiling in her stomach as she quickly disappeared, preparing her own plan of what she would do to get back at the human who had stolen Keith from her.

"I'll do it," Keith whispered as he looked at Seren, whose eyes widened slightly.

"What?!" Kellyn, Isaac and Rythmi yelled as they looked at Keith in shock. Seren's shock quickly subsided as she smirked widely at the red haired boy.

"You are aware that you will never be able to see your friends again as well, right?" Seren asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Keith nodded his head as he looked at his friends. Rythmi and Isaac gave him pleading looks as Kellyn sighed heavily.

"If Keith goes, I go," the brunette stated as he looked at Seren, who gave him a shocked look. "We were never close to you, Seren. But we stood up for you when you were exiled. To have two taken away is like having your family broken apart," Kellyn stated as he looked at the black haired woman, who sighed.

"Kellyn," Rythmi whispered as Isaac nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree," the blonde boy stated as Rythmi looked at Isaac in shock but sighed heavily, nodding her head slightly in defeat.

"We were a family before and we should be one again," Rythmi agreed with a small smiled as Seren shook her head, she knew the three of them were idiots, she didn't think they'd go this far.

"Alright, but I can't turn you human, all you can do is come to hell with Keith," Seren stated as she looked at the others, who nodded their heads. "I can only make you human for a few days, Keith," the black haired woman added as Keith nodded his head slightly.

Seren smirked as she snapped her fingers and suddenly a pain shot through Keith as he felt his wings being ripped from his back and his white clothes suddenly turned into a dark grey colour.

"Keith!" Rythmi yelled in shock and anger as she realised what was happening. Seren was not only turning the boy human, but stealing his white wings also.

"Seren!" Kellyn yelled in anger as Keith screamed louder and louder.

From below, Kate looked around in shock hearing the scream and wondering, who and where it came from.

Keith's eyes widened in shock, the last thing he managed to see through his teary eyes were Seren's glowing red, sadistic filled eyes.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 done. Hope everyone enjoyed this. Sorry it's been so long. I have most of this story completed now so I will probably see if I can finish it by the end of the week before uploading more chapters. Please review and I'll see you soon.**

 **Cast: REVIEW!**


	4. Our Time Together

Kate hummed as she walked around the church of Pueltown later that night. She had finished her mission for Erma and ridden the Altru Tower of Blake, their president. But now, the brunette haired girl was wandering around near the church, having wondered if she had done something to upset Keith.

She still hadn't managed to find out where the scream had come from earlier, no matter where she searched. No one else seemed to have heard it and immediately, Kate began to fret for Keith. What if it was him? What if someone had hurt him? Would Keith be alright?!

A soft crying noise caught the brunette's attention as she turned to see a young black haired man sat in front of the statue at the front of the church. The man was in all grey as he sobbed his heart out.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" the man whispered as Kate walked over to the man. She placed a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up with dark brown, mourning eyes, Kate instantly recognised him.

"K-Keith?" she stuttered, not too sure if she was right or not. Keith's eyes widened as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him, tears spilling over as he tried his hardest to stop himself.

"K-Kate," he sobbed and quickly the brunette took the man in her arms and started shushing him. To say she was completely stunned was definitely an understatement. How on Earth could Keith have suddenly changed so much and where were his large white wings?

"Keith, what happened?" Kate asked completely stunned as she pushed, the now black haired, Keith away from her in complete shock.

"I – I…. I gave up being an Angel," Keith whispered as Kate stood to her feet. Different emotions ran throughout her body, shock, confusion, anger… happiness.

"Why?" was all the brunette could bring herself to say as she looked down at the man in complete confusion.

"To be with you," Keith whispered as he closed his eyes, the pain in his back came back to him as he hissed slightly, more tears falling from his eyes. Kate looked at the boy in shock as she slowly knelt down on her knees and pulled him towards her in a soft, gently hug.

When Keith froze, Kate could sense he was in pain, and instantly released the black haired boy as she pulled him to her feet. From outside the window, three white winged angels watched with sad, teary eyes as the brunette lead Keith away from the church towards her own home.

"Welcome home, Kate," a young blonde haired woman smiled as she looked at her daughter in shock as she grunted and lead Keith towards the sofa.

"What's going on?" Kate's father asked as he quickly stood to his feet and rushed over to the crying man.

"I found him in the church, he's in pain. I don't know why though," Kate answered as she looked at Keith. "His name's Keith, he's a friend of mine. Can he stay here for a while?" the brunette asked as she looked at her parent's pleadingly.

The two looked at their daughter in shock as a young blonde came bouncing down the stairs. The girl stopped when she saw Keith sat on the sofa with his head in his hands and tears streaming down her face.

"Remi, go upstairs," Kate whispered as she placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. The blonde haired girl listened but quickly came back down with a small blanket as she put it over the black haired boy's knees as he looked up in shock, his tears finally stopping.

"This is Mr Bobo, he makes me feel better whenever I feel sad," Remi stated as she handed the brown bear to Keith. The black haired boy smiled slightly as he chuckled a little and took the teddy from the girl.

"Thank you," he spoke with a hoarse voice as Kate's mother handed the boy a glass of water.

"My name is Freya, this is my husband Adir," the blonde haired woman introduced herself and Kate's father as Keith took a drink of the water and cleared his voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am, Sir. My name's Keith," Keith replied with a small smile and a nod as he hissed in pain again as his back began stinging. Adir quickly walked to the kitchen and grabbed the boy a first aid kit as Keith removed his shirt.

To the brunette's surprise there was a large, gaping cut in the middle of Keith's back that was bleeding rather heavily as Freya took the first aid kit and started to clean the black haired boy's back as he tried to stay as still as possible.

"Strange," Freya muttered as she finally managed to clean the blood off, revealing a large wing like mark, which appeared to be the source of the bleeding. Kate leaned over and gasped slightly as she looked at the mark and looked at Keith, who buried his head in his hands, not sure what to say.

Hours passed as Freya managed to stitch up Keith's wound and bandage his chest as Kate took him upstairs to the guest room, with a small smile on her face as they entered the room.

Keith sat on the bed as Kate closed the door behind the two of them and stood in silence for a moment or so as Keith shifted on the bed, sighing as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry," Keith whispered as Kate looked up in shock.

"What for?" she asked in confusion as she took a step forward.

"I didn't want to ruin your life. I didn't mean for you to have to take care of me like this. I just… I wanted to be with you," Keith answered as he found himself beginning to fill with tears again as she looked at the black haired boy before walking over.

"How did you become human?" Kate asked with interest as she sat down next to the boy, looking at him with a small smile as she did so.

"An exiled angel, Seren, said she could turn me human for a few days, unfortunately, I only have something like a week until I'm turned into an Angel again," Keith answered with a sigh as he shook his head.

"So, you'll be going back to Heaven?" Kate asked as Keith shook his head, feeling guilt come upon him as he gritted his teeth.

"No, the deal was I'd become an Angel of Darkness and on top of that you wouldn't be able to go to Heaven either," the black haired boy answered honestly as Kate looked at him in shock before laughing slightly. Keith looked at the girl in shock.

"I never believed in Heaven or Hell, well, until I met you that is," Kate started as she smiled gently at the boy. "I knew for a fact I was never going to Heaven, I mean with my reputation and everything. Besides…. Doesn't hell seem more fun?" Kate asked with a small smile as Keith looked at her completely stunned. He studied her closely and knew instantly she was telling the truth as he smiled and started laughing a little.

Kate placed a hand on the black haired boy's shoulder as she squeezed it slightly.

"Don't go beating yourself up. You're a good guy, no matter what anyone else says," the brunette stated as Keith looked into her deep blue eyes. A small smile fell onto his face her he cupped her cheek gently and placed his forehead on hers.

"Thank you," Keith whispered as he closed his eyes and Kate slowly wiped his tear stained cheeks as she smiled gently at the boy. She remembered the first time Keith had kissed her, she was taken completely by surprised and couldn't believe what he had done.

She was so shocked, an angel had kissed her. But now Keith was but a normal person like her. Though he was to turn into an angel again in the new few days, but did it really matter to the girl.

It obviously didn't matter to Keith as the black haired boy slowly started to lean in. His lips gently locked with Kate's and this time, her lips were warm, smooth and soft as she slowly started to kiss the boy back. Like before Keith's lips were smooth, warm soft.

Kate smiled slightly as Keith placed his hands around her hips and drew her closer, until she was sitting in his lap. The black haired boy deepened the kiss as he placed a hand in Kate's soft brunette hair, pulling her face closer to his. Kate instinctively laid a hand on Keith's chest to stop herself from falling too far onto him as her hand tangled itself with his messy hair.

The two parted a moment or so lately, oblivious to the people watching them outside as the cold night air as the moon shone high above.

"Kate," Keith whispered as he looked at the brunette as they parted. Their eyes locked and Kate could see the lust in the boy's eyes as she bit her lip gently. "You're beautiful," the boy whispered as he gently kissed her again, nibbling at her bottom lip.

Kate moaned on demand as she parted her lips and Keith thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of her mouth as Kate continued to moan, gripping Keith's hair tighter as the black haired boy smirked into her mouth.

The two parted as Kate's face flushed red as she coughed slightly, trying to cover it with her hand as she looked away from the boy. Keith chuckled at the girl's shyness as he removed her hand from her face.

"You're really adorable," Keith whispered as Kate blushed even more and looked down, trying to avoid Keith's gaze as he reached up and removed Kate's hair from their ties.

To his surprise, Kate's hair fell just passed her shoulders, keeping its spikiness at the bottom as he gave it a confused look. Kate couldn't help giggling slightly as she looked at the boy in front of her.

"It's a long story," she whispered as Keith looked at her with a small smile.

"You'll have to tell me one day," Keith replied with a small peck on the girl's nose.

"One day," Kate agreed as Keith shifted under the brunette. Moving her from his knees so she was lying down on the bed. He loomed over her, supporting himself by his arms as he looked at the beautiful girl underneath him.

Her hair spread out across the pillow as she looked up at him with innocent blue eyes that drove the black haired boy crazy as he looked down at the brunette with a small smile on his face.

"K-Keith…. Is this a good idea?" Kate asked unsurely as she looked at the black haired boy above her as she bit her lip, trying her hardest to make a decision.

"Just tell me to stop and I will, I promise," Keith whispered as he kissed her quickly. "I've never done anything like this, so I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing either," the black haired boy admitted as he looked at the brunette, who smiled softly at Keith.

"Alright, I trust you," Kate whispered as she played with the buttons on Keith's shirt. The boy smiled as he leaned down and kissed the brunette again, running his hands over her milky white arms, tickling her slightly in the process as Kate moaned lightly into the boy's mouth.

"Kate…" Keith whispered as he looked at the brunette. Kate looked up at him with loving eyes as Keith smiled slightly. "I love you," he whispered as he buried his face into her neck and kissed her gently.

"I love you too, Keith," Kate whispered in reply as Keith continued to kiss her neck lightly.

From outside Lavana watched with anger boiling in her skin as she hissed loudly and glared at the brunette who was taking her Keith. Lavana placed a hand on her hip, feeling the shielded weapon she was hiding and finally decided on what she was going to do to the brunette.

Lavana disappeared from sight as Rythmi, Kellyn and Isaac looked at the spot she had just been. The three turned away, knowing something was going to happen soon, but without knowing what the three were no help to anyone.

If only they had seen the weapon they might have been able to stop the dark future that loomed upon Kate. But alas, fate had a funny way of showing itself.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so I completed this story. There are only three more chapters to go and they're all written out, so I will finish this story as soon as possible. I am still taking one shots if anyone is interested. Just review or PM them me and I'll get right on them.**

 **Cast: Until next time! Please, REVIEW!**


	5. My Vanguard

Keith stirred in the small guest room a few days later. It had come to the day when he was to turn into an Angel of Darkness and leave Kate. The black haired boy could feel his heart deflating as he looked at the brunette laid next to him.

Kate looked so peaceful, so delicate as she breathed lightly and turned around to look at the boy. Her eyes squeezed together slightly and started to flutter open as Keith smiled slightly at the girl.

Kate smiled at the boy besides her and then remember the day, her smile quickly faded and Keith instantly felt a pang of guilt as he quickly pulled her into a hug.

The week the two had experience together were the best two weeks either of them could ask for. There were no interferences, not even from Kate's parents or sister, and Keith couldn't have asked for anything better than that.

Yes, it was true, and Angel had fallen for a Human, something that hadn't happened for centuries, and probably wouldn't happen again for many centuries more.

As the two hugged, a small knock came from the door as Freya walked inside. Kate looked up as Keith smiled at the woman in front of him, He was thankful the family had put him up for so long and now, it would feel strange having to leave them.

"Kate, you're father and I are going to work. Your sister is at her friends and there's a list of things we need on the fridge. I hope you and Keith don't mind getting them," the blonde haired woman smiled as she walked over to the two. Keith shook his head as Kate smiled.

"Course not, we'll be more than happy to," Kate grinned as she pulled the covers off her, revealing a lacy blue night gown as she flung her legs over the bed. Keith laughed at the enthusiasm of the girl as he shook his head, not wanting the day to end.

From afar, Rythmi shook her head as she looked at the two of them as a large hand quickly grabbed her and Isaac and pulled them back towards Heaven, the two blonde gasped in fear as they knew they were in trouble.

"How dare you?!" a voice boomed as the two blonde Angels were thrown onto the ground next to Kellyn, who had his hands bound behind his back.

"E-Elder," Isaac and Rythmi whispered in shock and fear as they looked up at the white bearded man. His eyes screamed with fury and his teeth were bared in a furious snarl as he looked at the three.

"How dare you let an Angel become human?! How dare you not keep the boy in check?! How dare you speak to the exiled?! Explain yourself! Now!" the elder yelled as Kellyn looked up. Rythmi gasped at the brunette haired boy. His lips were bleeding badly and he looked like he had been beaten.

Yes, Heaven wasn't all flowers and puffy clouds, it was in fact more torture than hell sometimes. If you fell out of line even once you were beaten back into place and Kellyn had suffered that beating.

"Kellyn!" Rythmi yelled as she wrapped her arms around the brunette, who hissed in pain. Isaac stood in complete shock, not knowing what to do. Did he tell the Elder and explain or-

"If I won't tell you, what makes you think these guys will?" Kellyn asked in a hoarse, weak voice as he tried his hardest to maintain consciousness.

"Because I will exile the three of you if you don't!" the Elder yelled. Rythmi flinched at the tone as she hugged Kellyn tighter, the brunette was her big brother figure. The blonde started sobbing as she buried her face in Kellyn's neck and instantly Isaac felt anger rise within him.

"You're supposed to be our Elder," the blonde boy spoke. "You're not supposed to beat the hell out of us! You're supposed to help us and care for the Angels in Heaven!" Isaac stated as the whip cracked down onto his back. A large pain shot through him as the blonde's eyes widened and he fell to the floor, almost paralysed as pain shot through him.

From, what Isaac assumed was supposed to be a jury, a small, petit hooded figure watched with amusement dancing in their eyes. None of the three Angels noticed them. In fact, not one Angel in the room could sense the suppressed magic this figure held as they listened to the blonde plead their case.

"You betrayed the Angels of Heaven!" the elder suddenly yelled.

"We were helping a friend!" Isaac argued as he was whipped again.

"Stop!" Rythmi yelled as she turned to look as Isaac, but instead the whip was brought down among the blonde. Before it hit, Isaac stood behind the girl, his eyes blazing with anger as the whip wrapped around his arm.

He glared at the Elder, but instead, his eyes landed on the hooded figure he had finally noticed. Their eyes blazing red as they licked their soft pink lips and stood to their feet.

"I think I've seen enough," the familiar voice spoke as the Elder's head shot to the person.

"You dare come back!" the man yelled in anger as he stood to his feet and the Angels around quickly moved away from the person as they pulled their hood down.

Seren stood before the three Angels, Isaac and Rythmi held a shocked expression as Kellyn smiled slightly at the woman.

"I think it's time for the three of you to come with me," the black haired Hell Master ordered as she started walking towards the three. Whips and swords were thrown towards the woman, but every time one hit, they reflected and were sent in the opposite direction, piecing or hitting the Angel they had come from.

"How dare you?" the Elder asked in anger as he stood to his feet, ready to attack the black haired woman.

"Because…. I really do hate people that decide to attack members of my Vanguard," Seren answered as she placed a hand on Isaac's shoulder. The boy's wings suddenly shot out and their angelic white colour quickly turned to a hellish black. Seren repeated the action with Rythmi and Kellyn as their dove like wings became black dove wing like and Seren grinned widely, showing her sharp teeth.

"I will find you in hell and we will kill you. Keith will pay the price when he comes back and we will kill him, just like we should have with you," the Elder growled as he looked at the black haired woman, whose grin seemed to widen as she held her hands out.

"About that," the woman spoke as a pair of white dove wings appeared in her hands and instantly every Angel's eyes widened as they looked at the wings. "Keith belong to my Vanguard as well. And if you ever lay a finger on the boy, I won't hesitate to come into Heaven and slaughter every last Angel alive. Man, woman and child," Seren threatened as she threw the pair of wings to the Elder before holding her hands out.

In an instant a black smoke surrounded the four and they disappeared in the midst of it all. The Elder slammed his fists onto the desk in front of him, fury running through his body as he tried his hardest to come to turns with what had happened.

"Something doesn't feel right," Kate suddenly spoke as she sat in front of the mirror in her room. Keith nodded his head as he looked out of the window before looking back at the list of items Kate's mum needed.

"I agree. We can get most of this stuff from the corner shop. Stay here, I'll be back as soon as possible," Keith smiled as Kate cocked her head to the side as she looked at him in the mirror.

She laughed as Keith rummaged through her purse, muttering under his breath as he tried his hardest to find the girl's purse.

"Son of a…. Who the heck has a purse this big? Where are you, you stupid – Aha!" Keith yelled in triumph as Kate giggled. The black haired boy quickly walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek before leaving the room.

Kate listened as the front door opened and closed and Keith quickly left the house to grab the list of items. Failing to notice the pink haired angel watching from the tree just outside Kate's room.

With a small smile Kate started to tie her hair up in its signature pigtails as she felt a presence in the room with her. Kate quickly stood to her feet and turned around as she saw a pink haired angel glaring at her.

"Who are you?" Kate asked in a somewhat bored tone as she looked at the woman.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that you stole Keith from me!" Lavana yelled as she glared at Kate, taking a step forward as the brunette placed a hand on her hip and gave her a confused look.

"Keith didn't mention anything about a girlfriend," Kate replied as she raised an eyebrow in confusion as she tried to recall such a conversation, but none came to mind.

"I wasn't his girlfriend, but he was mine!" Lavana yelled as she felt tears coming to her eyes. "And you'll pay," the pink haired angel added as she drew a gun from her side. Kate's eyes widened in shock as she tried to reach for her own, but before she could grab it a loud bang echoed through the room as Kate felt her eyes widen.

A numbing pain shot through the brunette as she looked down at her chest with a gaping mouth. Blood started pooling from the wound where she had been shot and quickly fell to her knees as she placed a hand over her chest.

Keith, who had been less than five minutes away heard the shot. His eyes widened as he dropped the items in his hands and quickly took off in the direction of the house.

As he entered, he rushed upstairs to see Kate lying in a pool of blood and Lavana disappearing, without looking at him. Keith rushed to his beloved's side as Kate's eyes drifted closed. Tears formed in the black haired boy's eyes as he felt his body becoming light again.

"Kate, please, wake up," Keith whispered as he looked at the girl. "Wake up!" he yelled as he gripped her hand and lifted her body slightly. Kate was becoming heavy and her breathing shallow.

"I know I've done things that are wrong for an Angel to do," Keith whispered as he looked up, tears falling from his eyes. "But please! If you can hear me, save her!" the boy begged as his hair turned from black to its original red colour as he felt anger and remorse pour through him. He had ruined Kate's life.

"My dear, lying cold, I will spend the rest of my life with you, as I swore on that day. This was my sin again God. All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death, and so, I will die for you. I believe, this is my fate," Keith whispered as he kissed the brunette's hand before kissing her forehead and finally her lips once more as sirens sounded in the distance.

Keith laid the brunette down on the ground as his back suddenly started feeling better and black, crow like wings spread from his back as he looked down at the girl.

With little strength, Kate moaned slightly, opening her eyes a little as she looked at the red head standing above her. Tears formed in his eyes more and more as Keith smiled sadly down at the brunette. He was scared to leave her, he didn't want to. But he had to.

In a small burst of red flames Keith suddenly disappeared as a soft, black feather landed next to Kate. The brunette weakly reached for it as a tear slipped from her eyes and she held it close to her.

"Keith," was the last thing the brunette managed to whisper as her consciousness started to fade away and the sirens drew closer and closer with each passing moment.

 **Sorry this update it late. I'll be posting the last two chapters of this by the end of the week. I think it's time we ended it. They'll be up by next Friday-**

 **Keith: She says that…**

 **Will you leave! Anyway, please Review and tell me what you think of this it was requested by a reader.**

 **Isaac: Stay tuned for next chapter!**


	6. How Do I Know You?

Kate awoke a couple days later in the hospital as her parents and sister stood by her side. Instantly, the three were surrounding her, happy to see their daughter was alright as Kate tried to come to terms with what happened, but couldn't seem to remember anything.

"What… What happened?" the girl asked as her mother took her hand and her father sighed heavily.

"We left for work and you were attacked. Someone came into the house and shot you. The police couldn't find any evidence of the gun or even foot prints for that matter. Whoever did it seemed to have just disappeared," Adir answered, finding it useless to lie to his daughter, knowing she would find out either way.

"The police and the Union are trying their hardest to find the culprit, but they're coming up empty handed," Freya added as Remi placed Mr Bobo on the side of Kate, smiling widely as the brunette hugged the pillow.

"Keith," Kate whispered as she looked up. She knew the name from somewhere but couldn't put a face to it.

"Who's Keith, sweetheart?" Freya asked and Kate's eyes widened suddenly as she realised she had said the name out loud as she looked around the room.

"I…. don't know," Kate admitted as she looked at her hands. Yes, she couldn't put a face to the name but she knew whoever they were they were important to her and she could feel her heart aching even more as she tried to put a face to it.

Weeks passed by and soon Kate was out of hospital and back at the Union. She searched the database endlessly in order to try and put a face to the name she remembered.

"Keith, Keith, just who are you?" the brunette whispered to herself as she clicked through numerous profiles, trying to remember who the hell the person was.

"Working late?" a voice came as Kate turned her head to the familiar voice of Marcus. The brunette smiled at her as he walked up behind her.

"Personal stuff. I'm trying to figure out who Keith is," Kate answered as she continued typing on the computers. Something inside of her needed to know who the person was.

"There a reason to this?" Marcus asked as he rested his hand on the chair. He had his bag in hand, ready to leave for the night, Kate would be the only person left. Luckily, Hastings and Erma both trusted the girl enough to lock up.

"I can't remember who it is and the name feels very important to me," Kate answered as she bit her lip.

"Oh yeah, you lost your memory of the week before you were shot, didn't you?" Marcus asked as Kate nodded her head to confirm the assumption. The brunette stopped her typing for a moment as she frown, eyes narrowing.

"Have you found anything else out about Ice?" the girl suddenly brought up, knowing Marcus was one of the main people on the mission to locate and end the blue haired man.

"We found his hiding spot once, but when we got there he was long gone. At least for a week or so. Unfortunately we haven't found anything else out. But he'll surface sooner or later, especially since he's been responsible for the numerous fires that were started over the Region lately," Marcus answered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You should go rest, you're gonna be busy until you find Ice," Kate stated as Marcus nodded his head.

"You're right, but don't you stay here all night again," Marcus ordered as he looked at the brunette, who smiled slightly.

"I'll leave, as soon as I put a face on this name," Kate replied as Marcus grunted and started walking away without another word.

Kate searched for a few more hours and, just as she was about to give up, a particular name appeared on her screen.

"Keith Dazzle?" Kate asked herself as she looked at the name. Something about it intrigued her. Kate quickly clicked the profile and the moment a red haired boy appeared on screen her cheeks heated up and her heart started racing. Kate knew that this was the face to the name she remembered.

Quickly scrolling through, the girl tried her hardest to find the address of the red haired boy. Needing to see him again. But instead of an address appeared on the screen, Kate found a birthdate and a death date.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the dates. Keith had lived from 1907-1923, the red head had been sixteen when he died and now, being in the twenty-first century, Kate had to wonder, how on Earth did she know this boy?

"I've never believed in Heaven or Hell. So, how the hell do I know this boy?" Kate asked herself as she placed her head in her hands and pulled her hair slightly.

An image of a smiling red head suddenly came into her mind as he stood with white wings and matching clothes. His grin was cocky, yet full of love and care and Kate instantly knew this boy was someone she knew and she loved dearly.

"So, you were an Angel?" Kate asked as she smiled slightly, feeling a tear make its way down her face. "So, how come I know you? Why are you so important to me?" the brunette continued asking herself as she tried to rack her brain for the answers, but all she could remember was how Keith looked.

Kate stood to her feet as she turned the computer off and shut the entire Union down before walking out and locking it up behind her. Kate turned her attention to the sky above and suddenly found more tears cascading down her face as her heart began to ache.

Dead or alive, Kate knew she was in love with Keith…. Wherever he may be.

Seren smiled as she looked around her large garden in Hell. Rythmi, Isaac and Kellyn were still getting used to things there and she grinned every time one of them caused her precious flowers to get angry and bit them.

"You know, I'm having second thoughts about this," Kellyn muttered as Seren laughed from the balcony she was stood on. Isaac and Rythmi turned their attention to her as Kellyn looked up in confusion but smiled none the less and sighed.

"I don't think I am," Rythmi replied.

"Yeah, it'll take a while, but we'll eventually get used to being in hell," Isaac agreed as one of the plants bit his hand for no reason. "Son of a bitch, that hurt!" the blonde yelled as Seren laughed louder at the three friends before shaking her head.

"I never saw her this happy in Heaven," Kellyn stated as he looked at the smiling woman as she looked at the red sky.

"Indeed, I do enjoy seeing Seren smile," Rythmi agreed as she laughed slightly.

"Now if only Keith would cheer up," Isaac whispered as he looked at the roof. Keith sat with his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly as he looked at the sky, his mind on Kate and Kate alone.

"I never expected you to take the girl's memories," Seren stated as she walked over to the red head, trying her hardest not to scare the boy. She knew Kate wasn't used to Hell yet and she wanted each of her friends to settle in right.

"It was the only thing I could do to avoid her from being in pain," Keith answered as he hugged his knees tightly.

"You know, falling in love isn't a sin, even if Heaven treats it like it is. You can't keep her memories forever, sooner or later Kate will remember, and it might be best if she gets her memories back from you," Seren explained as she rested a hand on Keith's shoulder. The red head hugged his knees tighter as he gulped a little before forcing a small smile.

"I have to ask, why do you know all this stuff?" Keith asked as he looked at the woman, Seren smiled sadly as she leaned on the small wall behind them that created a chimney.

"I too fell in love with a human boy when I was still an Angel. Unfortunately, I did what you did and wound up exiled here. You should have figured by now I've been an Angel and the same age for over a century. I've been here longer than what you have," Seren explained as she placed her hand on her knee and smiled sadly.

"What happened to the boy?" Keith asked as he looked at Seren with confusion.

"He became my servant here when I was exiled over half a century ago. However, he couldn't take Hell as well as most could, so he committed suicide and killed himself," Seren answered as Keith gasped. Suicide for a human was a large impact and Heaven always debated whether or not to let them in. But suicide in Hell alone lead to eternal damnation for the soul.

"I know you can deal with the idea of Hell, so can your friends and with Kate's reputation she can as well. I wouldn't worry about her or about anything else really. If you still desire her you will meet again one day. I know that for a fact," Seren expanded as she stood to her feet and started walking away, hearing Keith grunt in the distance and hug his knees tighter.

Seren sighed as she reached the edge of her roof and looked out upon Hell. From where Seren was stood she could see where Hell reached the border of Heaven and where it also reached the border of Earth and with a small smirk Seren looked over her shoulder at Keith and took pity on the young boy.

"Two souls separated, meant to be joined as one. A desire that reaches father than anyone could image. I implore, these two souls are to meet again, until their hearts consent and their desires are met," the black haired woman whispered as her eyes glew a dark red colour. Keith turned his attention to the sky as he felt a sudden urge to visit earth one more and see the brunette haired girl.

"What did you do?" Kellyn asked as he appeared behind the black haired girl, folding his arms as Seren smiled innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the black haired girl replied innocently as she smiled politely at the brown haired boy, who gave the girl a very doubtful look. "I only cast a spell on the two of them, they will meet again very soon," Seren added as she smiled at Kellyn, whose doubtful look disappeared and was replaced with confusion.

"This won't end well will it?" Kellyn asked as Isaac and Rythmi appeared on the roof, landing a little wobbly as they did so.

"Hell if I know," Seren answered as she looked at the two blondes, who managed to stable themselves as they walked over. "Still not used to flying in Hell?" the black haired woman asked as Isaac and Rythmi laughed nervously.

"They'll get used to it," Kellyn laughed as he looked at the two.

"Good, you better 'cause training starts tomorrow," Seren replied as she leaned back, falling off the roof as she did so. Isaac, Kellyn and Rythmi quickly ran to the edge of the roof and looked over to see Seren walking around the garden, feeling the flower as she did so.

"This is gonna be one hell of a life," Kellyn muttered.

"Agreed," Isaac and Rythmi nodded as they watched the black haired girl laugh at her plants.

Keith sighed as he stood in the shadows of the night, looking up at the small tree where he had first met Kate. Something inside of him wished for the brunette to come over and see him. For her to say hello, for her to remember him and to love him like she had that week they had spent together.

Keith sighed as he slumped to the ground, how was he going to fix this?

* * *

 **Only one more chapter left and then this story is finished. I've already written the chapter so it'll be up sometime this week or next week when I get around to it.**

 **Sorry for the delayed updates, I'm having problems trying to find a job at the moment so hopefully when I have one I'll be able to update more frequently.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Until the World Ends

Kate sighed as she sat up in her bed. It had been about a week since she was diagnosed with amnesia. Her mother and father had accompanied her to therapy sessions in order to try and recall things she had forgotten. Of course, she knew things such as where she lived, who her parents were, what her favourite things were.

Heck, she had even found out who Keith was. But she still couldn't understand how and why she thought this boy, who was supposed to be dead, was so important to her. Maybe she had become one of those 'I-see-dead-people' people in the week before she was shot and maybe she saw him.

But somehow he felt more important than that. He was special in some weird kind of way. Keith…. He felt like someone she could relate to, someone she cared for, someone she was….. In love with.

Kate shook her head as she walked around Pueltown. Now she was just being ridiculous. In love? With someone who was dead? That must be something a mental patient thought, right? Maybe she really was mental.

Kate sighed, what was she supposed to do? She wanted to know why she could get this dead Keith off of her mind. Why couldn't she think of anything else? Unconsciously, the brunette had walked towards a large tree. It was the first place she had actually met Keith.

Kate stopped, looking at the tree in wonder. She knew the tree, she remembered it somehow. Something came to her mind, a person, a shadow more like, sitting in front of the tree, looking up at Kate in shock. There was no face on this shadow, but she knew it was a gentle shadow, nothing to be scared of.

Sighing, the brunette sat down in front of the tree. She pulled one knee to her chest and placed her arm over it, breathing deeply as she lifted her head to look to the sky. It was clear and sunny, partly cloudy as she scanned over them….. Almost as if…. She were expecting to see someone.

Finally, the brunette closed her eyes, suddenly feeling rather tired as the sun shone down upon her. Humming in content, Kate closed her eyes, leaned back on the tree and allowed sleep to overcome her.

From the shadows, Keith stood with his arms folded across his chest. It had only been a week since he and the others had become Angels of Darkness in Seren's army. They had been worked none stop and he had definitely bulked up. His muscles caused his black shirt to cling tightly to him, while his baggy trousers blew in the wind.

Don't get him wrong, the black was so much better from the white and honest, he enjoyed hell more than what he did with heaven. I mean, in heaven he never got to kill anyone for invading and trying to kill his friends, in hell it happened pretty much every other day.

Keith smiled. Sure he enjoyed hell, but he was still watching over Kate, trying his hardest to figure out how to change things and make things right again. He wished Seren hadn't taken her memories of him. He wished he could be human again and just hold the girl in his arms once more, perhaps it would get rid of his obsession with her.

The red head's smile slowly fell as he stood the red of the day just watching the girl as she laid beneath the tree. At one point he had even walked over to the tree, brushed her hair from her eyes and sat in the tree, looking down at her with a small smile on his face.

He left the tree, however, when he noticed someone watching the brunette. A shadow, hiding in the alleys, it was tracing Kate's sleeping figure with every single minute. His eyes narrowed as he tried to get a good look at the person, but Keith couldn't get too close without his presence being noticed.

Kate hummed slightly in her sleep as she dreamed of a boy with fiery red hair and white wings protruding from his back. He was smiling at her, holding his hand out as if to tell her to trust him and go with him.

If Kate could have, she knew she would have taken that hand. She would have taken the hand and quickly turned away all in the world that would try to convince to stay if only she could actually take that hand.

The brunette groaned in annoyance as she opened her eyes. The sun was starting to set and Kate wondered just how long she had been asleep for. With a sigh, Kate sat back up, hissing as she did so, her small pocket knife was digging into her leg as she slowly stood to her feet.

Kate huffed, she wanted to go home but something began drawing her towards the small church on the edge of town. Kate began walking, unaware of the two shadows that were following her, one sinister and one wanting to protect.

The brunette turned on her heel when she heard something topple over. Kate raised an eyebrow, looking around but seeing nothing as she did so. Keith stood in the shadows, his eyes going from Kate to the other shadow before going back to Kate.

When the brunette finally made it to the church, she walked inside to see two, oddly dressed people standing at the alter praying. Kate looked at them, eyes wide when she suddenly saw two pairs of large white wings sprout from their back.

With a silent squeak, Kate quickly rushed out of the church. Was she going crazy? Were angels real? If angels were real then didn't that mean demons were too? All these thoughts rushed about in Kate's head but one thought made its way to the front as Kate looked down in complete shock, eyes wide as she did so.

If angels were real that meant there was a large possibility she had met Keith!

Kate quickly rushed away from the church, to one of the nearby gardens. She huffed as she fell into one of the bed of flowers, their petals kicking up in the setting wind as she thumped onto the ground.

Seren looked up from one of the nearby trees she was sitting in. She did love human gardens, flowers especially, they were pretty and so delicate, almost like the souls she crushed in hell.

Shrugging her shoulders, Seren looked at where the source of all the petals came from and was surprised to see Kate laid in the middle of a bed of flowers. She held her hands over her face and was breathing heavily. Tears seemed to be pouring from her eyes as she did so.

Seren's eyes snapped to the shadows, she was surprised to see Keith following the brunette haired girl, but was even more shocked to see another shadow following the girl.

"They're real," Kate spoke as Seren tore her eyes from the shadows and quickly looked back at the girl. "All of them. Angels, demons…. Keith…. Why can't I remember?!" Kate yelled in anger as she hit the ground with her fists and punched the ground hard as she gritted her teeth.

Seren blinked in shock. She wasn't expecting the brunette to remember that angels and demons were real so quickly. With a small smile, Seren stood from her seat on the tree and spread her wings wide.

With a flash of black lightning, the black haired girl was gone from her spot on the tree. Kate screamed slightly as the black lightning flashed before her. She quickly sat up, eyes looking around desperately as she tried to locate the source, but found nothing.

"Seren," Keith chuckled as he shook his head slightly. He looked back up with a confused expression when a hum came from Kate. She was looking at a small black feather that seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

She stared at it for a moment before her hand reached out to it hesitantly. Something wanted her to pick the feather up, but another part of her knew there would be consequences and it scared her dearly as she slowly and delicately grasped the feather.

In a flash of black all of Kate's memories flooded back into her mind. Including an image of a black haired girl smiling at her before whispering an apology for having taken her memories.

Kate fell back on the ground once her memories returned, a large grin on her face as she remembered everything, she knew who Keith was and boy was she happy to have found that out.

"Thank you," Kate whispered as a small stray tear fell down her cheek as she stood to her feet. "I'll definitely see you one day, Keith, I promise," the brunette added as she smiled at the sky before standing to her feet.

"Finally," a voice came as Kate's eyes snapped wide open, looking at the person standing in front of her. Blue hair, matching eyes and a white coat. Kate knew this look all too well. "Finally, I found you," the man smirked as he looked at Kate.

"I-Ice," Kate whispered in shock as she looked at the man. Ice was her ex fiancé. They were to be wed, until he betrayed her and the Union. "What do you want, Ice?" the brunette asked in anger as she reached around, ready to pull out her pocket knife. She was told never to carry her gun the Union supplied in case something was to go wrong and the police found out.

"Just to send a message to the Union. I know they've been watching me," from the shadows Keith watched the exchange with an angered expression. He wanted to help her but without an order from Seren he couldn't do anything.

"Keith," a voice spoke up as Kellyn, Isaac, Rythmi and Seren appeared next to him. The red head turned to them in confusion as he looked them all over.

"What are you doing here?" Keith asked in worry.

"To stop you interfering with Kate's fate," Seren answered as she held her hand out. Black vines made their way from the ground as they wrapped around Keith and the group silently watched the exchange.

"What message?!" Kate asked, anger filling her body as she glared at the blue haired man. Ice didn't say a word as he pulled a gun from his back pocket. Kate's eyes widened immensely as she quickly pulled her knife out, she knew things were going to end badly.

It all happened so quickly. A loud bang had echoed around the area. Kate felt her left shoulder going numb as her blood ran cold. A small smile came onto her face as Keith's eyes widened in shock. Seren turned her head from the scene, she hated human violence, despite being a demon. Rythmi covered her mouth with her hands as Isaac and Kellyn closed their eyes.

"So, this is how it ends," Kate whispered to herself as she tenderly touched her shoulder. She looked at the sky and loudly called one red haired boy's name. Keith felt tears well in his eyes, he was unable to help the girl.

"This isn't meant to be," a calm voice spoke as Keith's eyes widened. A white haired angel had appeared behind Keith with another angel besides her.

"You aren't meant to die at this time," the second angel spoke as Kate smiled slightly. "We can help you," Kate shook her head at the offer and quickly unsheathed her pocket knife.

"Thank you, but I'm going to let everything take its course from here. If I'm to get rid of Ice, I do not care if I am to die. Thank you for your offer, but I would like to end this now," Kate answered as she looked at the angels. A small smile graced her face as she did so.

The two angels hesitated. The girl would go to hell if she were to die now instead of being taken to heaven, so they should-,

"I don't care where I end up. Heaven or Hell, either's fine for me," Kate stated as she brought the knife closer to her. The two angels sighed and nodded their heads as they quickly faded away. Kate finally felt her shoulder beginning to sting, she knew her time was limited.

In a flash, Kate had sprung from her spot in the field and was quickly in front of Ice. The blue haired man's eyes widened immensely as he looked down at his stomach. Kate had plunged her knife into it and had twisted as she smirked up at the man.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me," Kate smirked as she fell forward onto the field of grass in front of her. With what little strength she had Kate rolled herself onto her back, looking up at the darkening sky as she did so.

Seren quickly released Keith from the vines as Rythmi and the others walked towards the still brunette girl. Keith fell to his knees a few feet away from her as he looked at her in shock.

Kate blinked a couple of times, tears filling her eyes as she smiled up at Rythmi and the others looking down at her, their black wings spreading wide as they did so. Seren folded her arms, leaning back on a vine she made appear before smiling down at the girl.

Kate recognised her as the girl who took her memories from her, but couldn't help smiling back at her. Keith forced himself to his feet as he slowly walked over to the girl, kneeling down next to her as he gripped her hand.

Kate looked at him, her smile widening slightly as she did so before sniffing a little, small stray tears falling from her eyes. Keith kept a tight grip on her hand as he held it to his cheek, feeling the girl's softness once more.

"Please, look after me," Kate smiled as she closed her eyes, looking at the red head. Rythmi gripped Isaac's hand as tears slowly filled her eyes. Kellyn smiled slightly at the two of them.

"Always," Keith whispered as he leaned down and gently planted a kiss on the brunette's paling lips before pulling away. To their surprise, Kate had left her body with a smile on its face as the brunette's soul slowly started to appear behind Keith, who stood to his feet and gripped her hand.

Seren sniffled slightly as she wiped her eyes.

"Are you crying?!" Kellyn asked in shock as the black haired girl shook her head.

"Of course not! There's just something in my eye!" Seren answered with a growled as she looked up before smiling widely. Kate giggled at the girl as Isaac slung his arm around her, bringing her into a hug before she picked him up with one of her vines and dragged him down into hell.

The group laughed as Kate was guided by Keith and his friends towards a large black portal. She followed him through it and was surprised to see a large mansion in the middle of, practically, nowhere. She turned to Keith with a confused look on her face.

"Welcome to Hell," Seren smiled as she walked away from the group, ready to kick Kellyn's ass.

"I swear I'll talk to you if I make it out of this alive!" said brunette yelled as he was thrown around by the vine. Isaac sweat dropped at the boy while Rythmi sighed, shaking her head.

Keith and Kate giggled slightly as Isaac and Rythmi walked to leave the two of them alone. Keith wrapped his arm around Kate's waist and began guiding her towards the building.

"You'll love it here," the red head smiled as Kate grinned up at him, planting a small kiss on his lips.

"I already do," she whispered as the two walked inside the large house. Ready to spend eternity together as they did so.

A week later on the news. It was annoyance that Katherine Jones had died in a fight against Almia's most wanted criminal. The Union and her family grieved for the girl a month later as Kate and Keith watched from a distance.

Kate smiled slightly as she looked at the funeral. Her little sister kept turning to look at the brunette, she knew her sister could see her and her sister was happy that Kate was finally happy.

And honestly, neither of them would have it any other way.

Especially Keith. He finally had the girl he wanted to spend eternity with, right next to him, right in his arms. Until the world ended.

* * *

 **And that's it guys. This story is now finished. Hope everyone enjoyed it, please review with your thoughts. I'm aware it's not one of my best stories but it was worth a shot and I had fun writing this.**

 **Kate: For those still reading who haven't already please check out Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia and Distorted Mayhem.**

 **Keith: Until the next story we'll see you in DM.**

 **Cast: Please review!**


End file.
